If I Told You That I Loved You
by XxXBellXxX
Summary: Sakura had been assigned a mission to travel to Suna, and teach Medic-nin. She has been alone ever since Sasuke left. Sakura has improved enormously. Will she come across love? Who's the new Kazekage?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm Bell. This is my first fanfiction so take it easy one me:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(

Chapter 1: The Mission

Sakura POV

I awoke an early Wednesday morning. It was usual for me to wake up early anyways. Tsunade had told her the previous night before she left the hospital that she needed to talk to me about a mission. I hoped that she was actually going to give me a serious mission this time. She has only been giving me stupid missions such as escorting people all around the area, or showing people from the Village Hidden in the Mist around for the up coming chuunin exams.

"Hey, Shizune. Can I talk to Tsunade or is she in another meeting?" I questioned, because last time I walked into Tsunade's office I had interrupted a big meeting.

"I don't think she is, you can just go ahead and go into her office, she shouldn't mind," Shizune replied in her usual tone with a smile.

I entered the room that reeked of sake, as usual. Tsunade was burying her face in paper try to look 'busy'. She noticed me and smiled. "Sakura, please sit." I did as I was told. "The mission that you are about to receive will require you to leave Konaha for at least four months." I nodded waiting to hear more details about my mission.

"I am going to send you to Suna, for there is much lacking in the medical field there, and you have already surpassed me in every type of justu I have taught you, so I am trusting you to represent Konaha and also succeed greatly in the mission you have been assigned." I nodded understandingly. "Knowing your mission, do you accept?" Tsunade said already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do Tsunade," I said with a small smile, knowing that I would have to leave Konaha for a long period of time. I was going to miss everyone so much. "Alright, I would like for you to be ready for your departure tomorrow morning at 7:30. Does that seem to be enough time for you to say your goodbyes and pack all of your clothing?" Tsunade, my second my asked me.

"Yeah, that's plenty of time." I replied while running out of the office to start packing, so I could say my goodbyes to everybody tonight.

I entered my house and pulled out clothes that I would use including: several read vest like shirts with the Haruno crest on the back, the same amount if not more black skirts that came down to about mid-thigh with small slits at the side of the skirt, more leggings to put underneath my skirt that only came down about an inch or two below the skirt. I also packed a few pajamas that were just your basic short shorts, tanks tops, pajama pants, and my green fuzzy slippers that I usually wore all around my house. I also packed a few extra ninja sandals just in case I broke mine.

I went over to Naruto's to see that Kakashi was also there. I asked them if they wanted to go eat some ramen with me, with me paying for it. Once Naruto heard that it was on me, he agreed with a huge grin. "Thank you , Sakura," Kakashi said coolly never looking up from his orange 'book'. "Eh, it's all good," I laughed, seeing the blonde skipping to the Ramen stand. I was gonna miss these two a bunch while I was off in Suna.

~~Time Skip~~

I awoke, not to happy about leaving in about two hours. It was 4:45 a.m.. I decided it would be a good thing to take a shower even if when I got to Suna. I slipped into the shower after grabbing today's outfit and a towel. I was only in the shower for about 15 minutes then I decided to get out and get ready.

I got out and brushed all of the tangles out of my soft pink hair. I slipped my long, slender creamy legs into my leggings, and then into to my skirt. I finished dressing completely, and headed towards the front gates, already knowing that Tsunade, Naruto, and the lazy Kakashi would most likely be there waiting to say goodbye for my long departure.

As I approached the gates it looked as if Naruto was crying with his usual anime tears. Kakashi sat there with his orange book, although he did appear to be a bit sad. Tsunade stood next to Naruto with her arms crossed at her busty chest. They were the only family I had. Tsunade was my mom, Naruto was my younger brother, and Kakashi was my overly protective older brother. I loved them, and already knew that it was going to be a long five or more months without them bugging me everyday. "Well Sakura you better head off so you can make it to Suna quickly," Tsunade said with a small smile, sad that I was about to leave her for so long.

I gave all three of them a quick hug, and then I was off to the horrid desert, Suna.

**Well what do you think? Review if you please:) More reviews=faster updates!:) **

**Love,**

**Bell**

**P.S.: Sorry about the shortness. No matter how short the chapters I will make sure this is a great Fan Fiction!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy I got 2 reviews, and thank you for it!:) I decided to update as early as possible hoping for more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start writing my next one today or tomorrow, so look for a new chapter up in the next few days!**

**Thanks to: I'm A Freaking Taco && mikkodesu for reviewing my previous chapter!:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Arrival **

**'**_inner Sakura'_

**'Shukaku'**_  
_

**Sakura's POV**

I was still running through the thick forest. I was only ¼ of a mile away from the desert so I decided that it would be wise to set up camp for the night. Tomorrow was gonna be pretty rough roaming through the desert for most of the day. I threw down my sleeping bag, and started a fire so I could make myself some ramen before I entered my light state of unconsciousness. Just as I was slipping into my sleeping bag I heard a twig snap from about 6 yards away. I jumped out of my sleeping bag with a kunai in hand. I decided to get this over with, because I only felt one chakra. "Come on out you coward!" I yelled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Somebody is impatient aren't we?" The stranger answered back with a bit of sarcasm.

He came out after saying this to reveal that he had a headband from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He looked to be a chuunin. Wow. This wasn't gonna be challenging. He was taller than her. Maybe he's a chuunin that can't pass the jounin exams yet. He better be ready for a beating!

While in my very own world of thinking my Inner yelled, '_WATCH OUT_!'

A kunai came speeding towards me. I quickly caught it between my index and middle finger, throwing it to the ground. The chuunin started forming hand signs. I took this as a good opportunity, and pumped chakra into my hands and feet. I landed one hard punch in his face. He slammed into the ground with blood oozing out of his nose. Victory to none other than my self. I walked over to the chuunin that lay on the ground and yelled, "Obliterate no Jutsu!" With that the enemy disappeared. I decided to go ahead and get a small amount of sleep before I took off to Suna again tomorrow.

~~Time Skip~~

It was night time by the time I reached Suna. A three day trip had been minimized to two days. I was pretty proud of myself for this. I walked up to the gate only to be rudely greeted, may I add. "What is your business here?" A shinobi shouted right in my face.

"I am on here as a mission from Konaha." I replied.

"Please go in and report to the Kazekage Tower immediately!" The same guy shouted back.

I walked into the streets of Suna only to be whistled at by various men. I wasn't gonna do anything until some one grabbed my ass. I grabbed hold of his hand, and bent his wrist back without breaking it. He let out a gasp of pain. "Now what were you doing with your hand?" I said evilly.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," the man stammered out in pain.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I replied back dropping his hand, continuing my journey to the Kage Tower.

I entered the building to be greeted by a kind elderly woman. She smiled at me and asked what I needed. All I had to do was tell her my mission, and she replied with just showing me the way to the Kazekage's office. "Just knock twice, and he should allow you to enter," the old woman said softly.

I did as told, and knocked twice to hear a husky voice reply {"Come in."

I walked into the office. The Kage's chair was faced toward the window. He slowly turned his chair around. He had a document in hand. He looked up to see if Tsunade had sent him a successful-looking Medic-Nin. I was shocked to see a red headed, sea foam eyes sitting there. When he looked up, he was pissed to see a pink haired, green-eyed girl sitting in front of him. "Where in my Medic ninja?" He asked roughly, obviously mad that he saw me.

"Um, your lookin' at her," I said madly.

"Go away."

"No! Just because you think that I was weak before doesn't mean I haven't gotten any stronger."

"Yeah, sure. That's like me saying that I'm as nice as an angel."

"Well I'm here on a mission, and I plan on completing it whether you like it or not!"

Gaara sighed knowing how stubborn I was, "Alright, but if you don't make fairly good Medics, I will slap you."

"Oh, yeah. Well if I do then I will slap you!"

He was shocked that she would even think about touching him. He just nodded, and took her over to his mansion where he lived with his two siblings. Right when Gaara opened the door to his house, I heard a crashing noise. "Temari! That Hurt!" I heard Kankuro scream.

"Shut up, Kankuro you shouldn't have made fun of my cooking!" Temari yelled back. At least I wasn't going to be in a house with just men.

Gaara, and I waled into the house, it was gorgeous! Who would have thought that Gaara would live in a house a beautiful as this. Well, then again Temari does live here too. "Sakura!" I was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug, "What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"C-c-can't b-breath," I gasped out.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry," she replied with a small smile.

Gaara showed me to the room that I was going to sleep in, and my bathroom. He left me to do what I needed before I went to sleep.

Given the opportunity, I ran into the shower. The hot water massaged all of my tense muscles. I loved the feeling. I just wanted to go to sleep in the shower. I ignored the thought and got out of the shower about ten minutes later.

I walked out of the shower in a towel, because I forgot extra close. In this process I ran into a soft, warm chest. Looking up, I saw a fiery red head with an emotionless face. Well, that was until he looked down and saw me in a towel. "I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered to get out.

"It's fine Haruno. Calm down." He said in a calming voice.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama,"

"Gaara. Call me Gaara."

"If you call me Sakura, then ok.

With that I walked off into my room blushing. I threw on some pajamas, and went into a light sleep.

**Well that's it for the Chapter. I sincerely apologize for the shortness, but I was really excited to get this chapter out. Review if you would:)**

**Love,**

**Bell:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for Reviewing! This Chapter was requested for, so I thought that I would go ahead and do it.:)**

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

**'Shukaku'**

**Gaara's POV**

I heard two knocks coming from the door. Knowing that this was telling that the person at the door was here on a mission. "Come in," I said in a husky voice.

The door opened right after I said this. The chakra felt familiar, so I turned around to see who it was. "I'm here from Konaha," I turned slowly and looked up only to see a familiar pink-haired, green-eyed girl. She was more beautiful then the last time I saw her. '_No, she's not why am I even thinking this?' _**'Looks like my young pup has a crush' **_'Shut up.'_ The demon in me stopped talking.

"Where in my Medic ninja?" I asked roughly, mad that I saw Sakura Haruno, the weakling that I met about 7 years ago.

"Um, your lookin' at her," She said madly.

"Go away."

"No! Just because you think that I was weak before doesn't mean I haven't gotten any stronger."

"Yeah, sure. That's like me saying that I'm as nice as an angel."

"Well I'm here on a mission, and I plan on completing it whether you like it or not!"

I sighed knowing how stubborn I was, "Alright, but if you don't make fairly good Medics, I will slap you."

"Oh, yeah. Well if I do then I will slap you!"

I was utterly shocked that she would even think about talking to me like that. I could kill her with one swift move. **'Ahh, but you wont, because you like her.' **I ignored the demon.

I grabbed Sakura by the arm, and led her to the mansion that I shared with my siblings. When we walked into the house I heard a loud crashing noise. _'Oh great, they are fighting when we have a guest. How classy.' _With that said I noticed Temari squeezed Sakura into a tight hug. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"C-c-c-can't b-breath," Sakura managed to gasp out from lack of air.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry," Temari replied with a small smile.

I took Sakura by the arm to show her around the house. I decided, to minimize time I had to spend with her, I would just show her her room and her bathroom. Sakura seemed pleased with her room, so I left to go to my room. I supposed she was going to take a shower, because she ran straight into the bathroom. I went to my room so I could change into my pajamas.

I sat in my bedroom for about 15 minutes only able to think about Sakura. She was just so beautiful now. I had to admit that she is a hell of a lot more filled out than what she was 7 years ago. Maybe her and Tsunade have some sort of connection, because Sakura is pretty busty for her age. Not too much, but still pretty big. I just couldn't believe that she would talk to me after I almost killed her 7 years ago. I have changed a lot since the day Naruto beat me.

I thought it would be in my best interest to go check on her. I walked out of my room, and I was almost to her room until I ran into a figure about a head and a half shorter. Looking down, I noticed that it was none other than the pink-haired beauty. I blushed a small tint of pink, noticing that all she had "I-I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered to get out.

"It's fine Haruno. Calm down." I said in a calming voice.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama,"

"Gaara. Call me Gaara."

"If you call me Sakura, then ok.

I walked off back into my room, smiling a small smirk that she had actually agreed to calling me Gaara. She was the only person, other than my two siblings that would actually call me by my first name.

Instead of laying down in my bed, without going to sleep for about 8 hours, I went up to the roof and just sat up there, I still couldn't get the image of the medic-nin out of my head. It was like she carved herself into my memory. I had yet to see her smile yet though. I was going to have to work on that sometime while she is here. **'Well pup, we are gonna have to do more than that, considering I am making her our mate.'**_ 'Why would I agree to something like that?' _**'In time you shall see, pup.' **With that the annoying demon left me to sit there, on the roof by myself.

**Thank you for reading. I will have the next chapter up in the next two days, so please read and review.**

**Love,**

**Bell33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**'**_inner Sakura'_

**'Shukaku'**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, sadly.**

**Chapter 3: First Day**

Sakura's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing something on top of the roof. I grabbed the kunai that I hide under my pillow, and slowly opened the window. I pushed chakra into my feet, and jumped up onto the rooftop. Very gracefully may I add. I made sure my chakra was covered, and I snuck up behind the intruder and put my kunai to his throat. "Who in the hell?" A familiar husky voice questioned.

"Somebody good enough to sneak up on you," I replied in a hushed tone.

I turned the intruder around to see that it was the gorgeous red-head. With a sigh of relief, I dropped the kunai, and sat down. I heard Gaara sit down a few feet away from me. "So, why aren't you in bed?" I asked.

"Well if you must know, I have insomnia. Why aren't you in bed?" He replied in a low voice.

"When you moved around up here, the noise startled me," I replied coolly.

"Hn."

I inwardly flinched at this reply. Sasuke used to always reply to me with that. I just sat next to Gaara for about a half an hour with out saying so much as one syllable. **'Hey pup, you better say something, or else our mate is gonna go back into the house.' **Shukaku said. "Hey, Sakura. What is it like to sleep?" Gaara asked me.

"Well, it's not always that great. When it comes to being energized, then yes I love it, but sleep comes with dreams. Most of my dreams are horrid, and I hate them. That's just me, though." I replied.

"Will you come up here with me tomorrow night to keep me company?"

"I guess. As long as you promise to talk to me," I replied in a cheery tone.

It looked as if Gaara smirked. I smiled widely toward his direction as I laid my head down right next to him. Whenever I'm around him. I always feel at ease.

**Gaara's POV**

"Will you come up here with me tomorrow night to keep me company?" I asked

"I guess. As long as you promise to talk to me," Sakura replied in a cheery tone.

I smirked a little bit, but didn't let her see. I saw out of the corner of my eye, she smiled. I finally got to see her gorgeous smile. She laid down next to me, so I did the same. I felt so at ease with her, and I liked it. **'Well, looks who's right this time.' **_'Yeah, I hope you are.'_

Within five minutes, Sakura had fallen asleep next to me, and I just sat there, watching her sleeping form. Her face looked so peaceful. I actually want to get close to her before she leaves.

_'Maybe I'll let the both of us just sleep out on the roof tonight'_

**Sakura's POV**

My dream was horrid. I couldn't remember it, but all of the sudden, everything went black. My body shot straight up. Sweat made my soft pink hair stick to my heart-shaped face. A ear piercing scream rang out of my mouth. "Are you alright," A worried, husky voice asked. After hearing Gaara's voice, I calmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just another bad dream."

"Alright. Today is your first day at the hospital. You will not begin training people for about 2 weeks, so I will have you working at the hospital for the time being."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a smile. I have always loved to help the hurt. After this being said, I walked into my room to get ready for the day.

I used the street signs to direct my way to the hospital, and it only took me about 15 minutes to get there. I walked into the hospital to see 2 ninjas being rushed down to the emergency room. I quickly ran up to what looked like to be the doctor in charge. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am asking permission to heal these men. I am the head medic from Konaha," I yelled while running along side the woman.

"Yes," The woman replied to me.

We entered the operating room. I quickly pumped chakra into my hands to see what was all injured on both of the men, and to see which one needed care first. The first man had about three broken ribs;one punctured a lung, he had a broken arm, a 3rd degree burn on his leg, and he had a big gash in his right arm. The second man had a broken ankle and leg, his skull had a crack in it, 4 broken ribs, and a punctured lung. I decided that they both were in the same condition, so I chose to heal the 2nd man first, because he had less injuries. I made sure that the 1st man was put on morphine to reduce most of the pain.

It took a total of eight hours to completely heal both of the men. It was about 9:30 pm., so I decided to go ahead and head home, considering that I hardly had ¼ of my chakra left in me. I only got to heal those two people today, because their injuries took so much chakra from me.

On my way home a man tried to take me into an alley with him, and to be honest I didn't want to mess with anyone tonight. I pumped most of my remaining chakra into my fist, and punched him in the face. It felt as if I had broken a cheek bone. You could feel the cracking underneath my gloves.

It took about another 10 minutes to get to the sand-siblings' house. I walked in and almost passed out from the lack of energy that I had. I was almost about to hit the floor, until a pair of strong arms lifted me to his chest. I looked up to see none other than the gorgeous Gaara. "Well, aren't you tired?" Gaara said, more than asked, with a small smile.

"Yes, very. Your ninjas will risk their whole life for this village. It took 8 hours just to heal two shinobi!" I said trying not to fall asleep.

"Well maybe you should head to bed."

"I can't"

"And why is this?"

"Because I promised that I would stay up on the roof with you tonight."

"How bout you come and sleep in my room with me tonight."

I blushed slightly after he said this and nodded. He carried me up into his room bridal style. He was really comfy. 'Maybe he will laid down with me'. I shook off that thought when we walked into his room. His bed looked untouched. At least I was gonna be the first, and hopefully last female to fall asleep with him.

Gaara laid my down, and turned around taking his shirt of and replacing his black pant with sleeping pants. I think my jaw may have been hanging down, because his abs looked amazing, and that may have even been and under estimate.

He slid into the covers with me. Out of instincts, I grabbed him around the waist, and held him to me tightly. He smelt of cinnamon. Not what you would expect of him, but it actually did fit him very well. His chest was comfy. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. I was still glad that he did. I snuggled my head into his chest, and fell asleep immediately.

**Gaara's POV**

The most beautiful woman I have ever met, lay in my arms with her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head, not wanting this moment to leave me . She wasn't like any of the other girls I knew. Not only was it because she wasn't my sister or another fan-girl, but she made me relax.

Out of no where I felt my eyelids droop down a little bit. '_Shukaku, you better not come out, because I want to enjoy this sleep with Sakura tonight.' _**'Don't worry pup. I am letting you go to sleep tonight. I wouldn't come out anyways, because I actually like this girl.' **With that, I fell asleep, for the first time in my life.

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving! I may not update once a day this weekend, because I have to go to my mom's and go to a thanksgiving dinner on her boyfriend's side of the family, and then I have one with my mom's family the next day, but I will do my best to write during the night, and hopefully get at least one chapter up this weekend. Reviews:)!**

**Love,**

**Bell3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I am soo sorry that it took me so long to update. My laptop screen cracked so I had to wait for a new one to come in. I am writing this Chp. At 4 in the morning. So I hope that it is okay. **

_SAKURA's POV_

I awoke to feeling warm breath on crook of my neck. I tilted my head up slightly to see the gorgeous red head that I had a dream of that night. My heartbeat got faster just by thinking about him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I laid my head back down not wanting this moment to pass. I acted as though I was asleep and changed my breathing patterns.

Not five minutes later I heard a familiar husky voice say, "I know your awake."

"No, I'm not. You're crazy."

I heard I slight, low chuckle as I felt the warmth that used to lie next to me get up. I frowned and stretched. Slowly getting up, I saw Gaara standing there with an amused facial expression. "What?" I asked.

"Go look at your hair." He said while laughing.

I went into the bathroom to see my hair sticking up in every angle possible. 'How lovely.' I thought to myself. "Damn, I looked pretty sexy," I joked.

"Your a strange girl aren't you?"

"What would ever make you say anything like that? I think I'm pretty normal," I joked as I walked back into Gaara's room pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Gaara walked over towards me. He wrapped his arms, almost possessively and smiled into my hair. I kissed his chest, and blushed after realizing what I did. I heard a low chuckle come from the red head. He pulled away, I tried to pull him back but he refused and said that it was about time that he got ready to go to his office. I also had to get ready so I could get ready to go to the hospital. I couldn't wait till next week to see if my new students had the capability of becoming a proper medic-nin.

I hopped into the shower. It felt good to have the warm water massage out cramps in my back. I started to sing 'More like Her' By Miranda Lambert. By the time I finished singing, I had my whole body and hair washed, and decided that I better get out and eat before it is time for me to leave. Maybe I'll get a little bit of alone time with Gaara before the two of us have to leave. I think I might just ask him if he would like to have lunch with me today. Then I wouldn't be stuck having to socialize with the employees at the hospital. I still haven't grow to like anyone.

_Gaara's POV_

I had to let Sakura go take a shower, so we wouldn't be late for work today. I absolutely hated the fact that we probably we wont get to see one another until tonight unless I took her to lunch this afternoon.

I sat on the bed, waiting till Sakura got out of the shower, so I could get cleaned off myself. I started to think the day through and remember if I had left any work from yesterday unfinished. In the process of trying to remember this, I heard an angelic voice start to sing a song that Temari would listen to every now and then. This amazing voice had to of been coming from Sakura, because Temari wasn't the best singer and I didn't have a stereo in the bathroom either.

After about three minutes of listening to the angelic singing, the water stopped. I was kind of disappointed, because Sakura's voice would actually keep Shukaku quiet.

_Sakura's POV_

I stepped out of the shower, seeing that I left all of my clothes in my room. A didn't want to come out of the bathroom now, because I didn't know what Gaara would say or think. I walked out of the bathroom as fast as I could, and to my disappointment I ran into him. Knocking the both of us onto the ground. I blushed furiously when I noticed the my chest wasn't being covered by the towel anymore. My breasts were now pressed up against Gaara's bare, toned chest.

I shyly looked up towards his face. He seemed amused, but he was also blushing? Ummm. Wait? Is he really blushing? "Well hello there, you are very graceful now aren't yah?" He said in a husky, but very sexy voice.

"Yes. I am." I replied with a smile.

He laughed and helped me up. The only thing that made this situation worse was...

"Hey guys—What The Fuck?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Kankuro! Get out of my room now!" Gaara shouted back while trying to cover me up.

After Kankuro left the room. I was of course blushing so bad that I was darker than my hair color. Gaara walked towards me, and I looked up. His hands gently caressed my face, and I wanted to kiss him so bad. Of course he would be my first kiss. Suddenly, Gaara started to lean towards my face. I blushed; already knowing that he was most likely going to kiss me, and to my delight he did.

His soft lips brushed against mine. Who knew that someone as tough as him would have such soft lips. He backed away. Too soon for my liking and just stared at me. I smiled at him and leaned towards his face. Grabbing the back of his hair. This kiss was full of desire, passion, and most of all happiness.

We broke apart only because our lungs burnt from lack of air. I looked up at his face and smiled. "I think its best if I went to work now," I said realizing how late I would be if I stayed any longer.

He nodded as I got dressed into my usual medic uniform. I walked outside, only to turn straight around. "I thought you were going to work," Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Well, as you can see there is a sand storm outside, and I can't see two feet in front of me so, I think I'm gonna wait until the storm passes." I said in a slightly humored voice.

The sand storm didn't stop all day. Only the residential doctors that lived at the hospital could help the sick. Gaara claimed that he couldn't even make it to work, but I knew that he was lying and just wanted to hang around with me, considering the fact that he controls sand and can teleport himself anywhere he pleases.

All four of us were stuck at home all day today so we decided on watching movies. Temari and I argued with the boys for like 15 minutes trying to convince them that we should watch at least one chick flick. The only thing that was decent for a girl was Grown Ups, and that is a comedy, so we weren't as happy as we could have been with watching Wedding Planner.

We also watched three other horrifying movies. The worst of them all was either The Fourth Kind or The Sixth Sense. Temari and I were almost in tears by the time the both of them were finished. Kankuro and Gaara just had slightly amused faces. I flipped the both of them off. Gaara had a fake hurt face. Kankuro also had a smart-assed comment, "How Hard?"

Temari and I both smacked him on the head. Leaving to bumps, while he was crying anime tears. "That hard," I replied in a cocky tone.

**Ok Guys. Sorry for taking sooo freaking long to update. I had a writers block.. So if any of you would like to give me any ideas I would la la love it. I know this chapter is short but I haven't been getting much sleep. Maybe I'm turning into and Insomniac:/. Well Review if you would.**

**Love, Bell33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Guys. How yah doing. I am happy that I still have some ongoing readers for this story. Ik Gaara is OOC but hey it'll be okk this story:)). Lol Well Hope you enjoy.!(: **

** Sakura's POV as you kno;) lol**

Gaara actually seemed slightly humored once again, because of me and Temari's reaction to Kankuro's snooty comment. But Hey, what you gotta do, you gotta do. Simple as that, or so I say. A knock at the door came out of no where. "Well the storm must be over I suppose," I said.

"Yeah, maybe so," Gaara replied in his emotionless voice.

Gaara opened the door, using his sand to reveal one of his assistants that gives him all of the received letters. Gaara said a small 'Thank you', and used his sand to retrieve the scroll and bring it towards him. He noticed that the scroll had the Hokage's seal on it. 'Must be something for Sakura. Ehh I'll just read it first, and then tell her or let her read it herself.' Gaara thought to himself.

_Dear Sakura&Gaara,_

_ It has been awhile since I have heard from my dear Sakura. I hope she is well. Anyways I would like for the two of you and Gaara's siblings to come to Konoha This week. You may stay for three to five days. Mainly because this week is the Konoha Festival, and I would like for all four of you to attend. I understand that you guys will need someone to look over the village for those five days, so I am teleporting my Slug, Katsuyu. She is very trustworthy, and should be able to protect your village, if needed. _

_ ~Lady Tsunade. _

I heard Gaara let out a small sign, and then turn in my direction. I turned to walk towards him, and was handed a piece of paper. I looked at to only get a big smile on my face. Tsunade wanted me to come home even if it was just for a short amount of time. I just really wanted to visit Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. I had failed to write Ino very often. Probably, because I have been so busy with the hospital, Gaara, and planning everything out for my future students.

I was actually looking forward to the bone crushing hugs that I would receive from Naruto and Ino. They were my two best friends, and being away from them is like torture. I haven't been away from Naruto since he went training with Jiraya when we were like thirteen, but he came back three years ago. I haven't been away from Ino very long either, because she doesn't normally go on missions, she usually works at the hospital or her mom's flower shop. Just thinking about them got me excited.

Since it has been a week or so since I was last home, Naruto will most likely insist on me going out to eat ramen. Oh boy, I think that I actually miss the taste of ramen. Never thought I would think something as crazy as that..

Out of the blue, Temari just yells out, "All four of us should go out partying tonight!"

"No," The emotionless butthole had to say. (haaha(:)

"Well, I'm gonna go." I said with a smile. "And we already know Kankuro is gonna go. So where exactly will we go tonight?"

"I was hoping to go out to a nice restaurant and then go to the club" Temari replied.

"Did I hear something about partying tonight?" Kankuro yelled from his room.

"You sure did, but our asshole of a brother isn't planning on coming,"

"Ah, Bro! You have to come."

"No"

"Oh, boy your gonna come," I said slightly laughing at the siblings' fight.

"Fine. On one condition; no getting drunk."

"Ahhhh! Your no fun" Temari, Kankuro and myself said oddly enough in unison.

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Temari! I legit, I have nothing to wear," I yelled angry that I hadn't really brought casual clothes.

"Oh girl. I will hook you up," Temari laughed from her room.

She walked into my room with a black dress that came above the knees. There was only one strap, and the back of the dress dipped about mid-back. A pair of red stilettos that showed the top of my toes. "Are you sure that isn't too dressy?"

"No way!"

Temari was putting on my make-up as I was hoping that she didn't make me look like a fake person. She put on brown eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow, black mascara, and a shimmering lip gloss. She started to do my hair by making it slightly wavy with a small bow clip that kept my bangs back.

When looked in the mirror, I was a tad bit flabbergasted at what I saw. This would have to be the first in such a while that I would think of myself as beautiful.

The two of us walked down stairs to see that the boys were also finished getting ready. Temari was wearing a white knee length dress that was strapless. The back was a few inches higher than mine. She also wore gold strappy heels. Kankuro was wearing a blue dress shirt that had a black undershirt. His dress shirt was completely unbuttoned. He wore black pants along with black shoes. He didn't wear his 'war' paint for once. Gaara was wearing a red dress shirt that was buttoned all the way except for the top two buttons. He also wore black dress pants and shoes.

This was going to be an interesting night...

**Okayy. Sorry its been so long. I haven't been very happy lately. My boyfriend just recently broke up with me, so I was kind of hesitant to write any more, because romance and 'love' aren't really muh buddies at the moment. I finally decided that it would be best if I escaped from that for awhile, and wrote about someone else's. **

**Review Please:)**

**Love, **

**Elizabell**


End file.
